Reincarnation is a funny thing
by Dixie C Jones
Summary: Reincarnation is a funny thing. Really. It must have a sense of humor to put all these reborn ninjas so close together. Especially in Ikeborkuro, because you always know something going on there.


Itachi blinked and sat up.

No... no that wasn't right. He placed a hand on his head and took a deep breath, trying to sort out his memories. After all those years of keeping his sharingian on at all times, he had become well versed in sorting through memories quickly. It was soon, then, that he opened his eyes and got out of bed.

So, the last thing he remembered as Itachi Uchiha was fighting his brother. He poked his brother's forhead, who sadly still wasn't ready and had only beaten him because of his illness and him trying not to beat Sasuke in the first place, and he had passed out.

No wait, that wasn't right either. He had been brought back for a short time, but like many others under the Edo Tensi, that part was kinda a blur. So, while he slipped on his under shirt for the day, he shook his head and decided to ignore that part unless something else popped up.

Anyway, he didn't know how or why he had been reborn but he had been thankful. Espiecally, he mused, since he had a second chance at being an older brother. This time, at least, he had doon something right. He didn't know why he was reborn, or why he was given super strength, or if anyone else was there, but he was determined to make the most of it.

He quickly drunk a glass of milk, opting to skip breakfast, and fixed his bow tie as he hurried out the door to meet Tom-sempi.

Shizou smiled.

xXx

Sasori blinked and sat up.

Unfortunately, he was sleeping on the edge of the bed, where he passed out last night after a late job, and promptly fell out of bed.

The first thing that passed through his hazy and groggy mind that his mind was hazy and foggy. He was a _puppet_. He didn't sleep and the only time he should of been knocked out was when he was dead. He winced when he realized that being killed was the last thing he remembered. The second thing that passed through his now slightly clearer mind was that the fall _hurt _and he wasn't made out of wood, which only furthered his theory that he was no longer... well, _him_.

He got up and looked in the mirror that was hung on the door of the bedroom. He, of course, knew what he looked like in this life, but he need to renforce the idea before he had a chance of talking himself out of it. Yep. Black hair, red-ish brown eyes, and lean build. Well, nice to know he didn't change _that _much between lives.

It took him a bit longer then itachi to sort out his memories, not that he knew that, but he was still done by lunch. All that work made him want to get something to eat and he felt the sadisic-part of him (which had ruled this life so far) rise up. He felt himself smirk as he changed clothes and slipped out the door for some sushi.

And, well, if he saw Shizu-chan on his sushi run, then nobody could fault Izaya for running, even if it meant an enraged Shizou following.

xXx

Sasuke blinked and sat up.

He wasn't quite sure what happened, he just knew he had extra memories. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, calling on his years of use of the sharingian to help his sort through these memories. He must of looked in pain or distress or maybe she was just nevous on what got his focusing so hard, because just as he got through, he felt Celty shake his shoulder.

He opened his eyes and looked at the headless woman. He could tell she was worried and a bit curious, and a shot of happiness went through him at the thought that he was the only one that could read her like that. He smiled through and decided he would sort through those new memories a bit better later. So, for now, he was mostly Shinra.

"Its nothing my dear!" He said with a wave of his hand. "Bad dream I think. I was just trying to remember the details." He smile got wider and he leaned closer. "And thank you for worring about my, my lo-" He was cut off by Celty slamming her fist into his stomach. On impluse, he curled into himself in a way of protecting himself and rolled away, to the foot of the bed, tensed for a moment before realizing what he just did. He uncurled himself and blinked in confusion.

"Ok, maybe more then a bad dream. Celty, my dear, what do you know about rencarnation?"

xXx

Matsuri blinked and sat up.

She looked around, taking notice of things in her room she knew she had seen every morning. She blinked again, this time slower, and checked on Saika. Ok, so Saika hasn't changed, and as long as she kept her love for Gaara-san in her other life, then if should be fine.

She checked the clock and got up to dress for school. Anri had more pressing issues then new memories, especially that the only evently memory was really the one when her teacher had been kidnapped.

xXx

Orochimaru blinked and sat up...

... before lying back down almost as soon. Kadota would deal with the memories of a psyco when he had more sleep... Or maybe when he had Erika and Walter to distracted him on the darker parts.

xXx

Yashamaru blinked and sat up.

He didn't quite know what happened. The last thing he remember was... blowing himself up after throughly tramitazing his nephew. He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_Yep, gonna ignore these memories_, Walter thought as he got up to meet Erika and Dotachin.

xXx

Yura blinked and sat up.

He tensed before realizing that he wasn't in battle anymore. He looked around, and after a moment, the memories of this life started to filter through.

Huh... He smiled. Sweet, he wasn't a minon anymore. As much as he respected and obeyed Sasori-sama, between him and the Kazakage, he never really had a moment to rule himself.

He shook his head and decided to take this new develement well. As Tom got up and changed for work, he couldn't help but feel giddy.

xXx

_**This is me being bored. All rencarnations are decided by the voice actors that they share. BTW, Celty shares a voice actoress with Sasuke and Itachi's mother and the princess from the first movie. She, however, is immortal so couldn't rencarnate. Any one have any ideas on how they find out about each other?**_


End file.
